The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a computer chassis integrated mounting and security system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Most desktop computer chassis may be positioned in numerous orientations, including desk-mounted, floor-mounted and suspended. With the advent of ultra-small form factor (USFF) computers, new mounting approaches can be used.
There is a growing demand in the market for more space efficient, mechanically integrated “desktop” computer systems. These ultra small form factor (USFF) computers are ideally mountable for space savings, stability and security on desktop, wall and under-cabinet. Additionally, peripherals are ideally associated and co-located with the CPU, which when presented in USSF format does not have sufficient volume to mount the peripherals internally. Therefore, mounting of the chassis and peripherals becomes an inherent problem with the USSF size and also becomes a market opportunity if a successful mounting system is provided to accommodate both the mounting of the CPU to its location and the mounting of the peripherals in nearby location and association with the CPU. The mounting system must enable a standard mechanical attachment method of the computer chassis to a family of accessories. Mounting systems must be easily user configurable, internal to the chassis, and strong enough to support the chassis and peripheral devices in various orientations.
The combination of mounting the computer, adding peripherals and securing the computer in the mounted position may be integrated to provide convenience, access and security.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for integrating a system whereby a computer and associated peripherals are operably mounted in a secured manner.